


meeting.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [51]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched as Storm greeted him warmly, as Scott shook his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> i promised scarlett some remy/marie drabbles, so these five are my headcanon for the two of them.

She watched as Storm greeted him warmly, as Scott shook his hand. His voice was perfect, his Cajun accent offset by a deep, smoky voice that sent shivers down her spine. She found herself walking towards him before she realized it, and then Storm smiled at her and they were introduced. His name was Remy or Gambit; he'd answer to either. Before Storm could introduce her as Rogue, she found herself saying Marie, and he smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss. When she heard him say her name, her breath caught in her throat. Love, immediately.


End file.
